1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of a decorative article and, more particularly, to a stable structure with smooth transmission and lower friction for a decorative article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the decorative articles are static. However, a well-known dynamic decorative article is more popular recently. The structure of the dynamic decorative article includes a transmission mechanism to drive a movable portion of the dynamic decorative. For example, a decorative eagle provides a dynamic effect of the flapping wings. This kind of dynamic effect can make the decorative article more valuable.
However, the convention structure of the decorative article does not have good and smooth transmission mechanism. It needs improvement to provide a stable structure with longer lifetime and higher quality for a decorative article.
To achieve these and other advantages and in order to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional method in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a structure of a decorative article with a smooth transmission and lower friction so that a stable structure with longer lifetime and higher quality can be obtained.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a dedicate structure for a decorative article with dynamic performance.
According to the above-mentioned objects, the structure of a decorative article includes a base device, a motor, a guiding device and a transmission device. The motor including a driving shaft is mounted on the base device. The guiding device including a guiding means with a guiding track is mounted on the base device. The transmission device includes a sliding plate with a hole, a transmission shaft with a disk wheel, a linking bar connected to the sliding plate and a gear set, the disk wheel being located in the hole so that the sliding plate is slidably moved in the guiding track when the transmission shaft is driven by the motor through the transmission of the gear set.
According to the structure of the present invention, the base device comprises a casing mounted on a base plate, and a hollow column is formed on the casing. The structure further comprises a decorative housing with a movable portion to be connected with the linking bar. The linking bar includes a connecting portion such as a hook on the top end thereof.
According to the structure of the present invention, the guiding device further comprises a supporting means to support the transmission shaft. The guiding means and the supporting means include two pairs of guiding stands and two supporting elements located on two opposite sides of the base plate, respectively.
According to the structure of the present invention, the disk wheel is eccentrically connected on one end of the transmission shaft, and the hole of the sliding plate is an oval hole. The gear set includes a motor gear mounted on the driving shaft of the motor, and a transmission gear mounted on the transmission shaft. The gear set can further include an intermediate gear to engage with the motor gear and transmission gear.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.